Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a display brightness adjustment method.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, more and more users use all kinds of liquid crystal display panels for work, study, and entertaining activities. Therefore, there is an increasing demand for quality of liquid crystal display panels, such as high resolution, high brightness and high response speed.
With the enhancement of resolution and the increasing numbers of pixels of liquid crystal display, excessive pixels may result in a rapid decrease of aperture ratio of each pixel. In order to maintain the same brightness, manufacturers of liquid crystal display need to increase the power of backlight source at the same time, thereby leading to the increase of power consumption and manufacturing cost of liquid crystal display apparatuses.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a display brightness adjustment method to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.